Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for implementing in-store advertisement customization.
Related Art
Merchants typically display advertisements at physical store locations to attract customers' attention or to incentivize customers to visit. Traditional advertisement displays are static and may not be applicable or appropriate to all customers who visit the store. Thus, it may be difficult for the advertisements to capture the attention of all types of customers or visitors. Further, static advertisements may include general contents in an attempt to cover a majority of customers. However, the general contents may not have good results for lack of specificity. Thus, there is a need for a system or method that customizes in-store advertisements to better attract and incentivize customers.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.